1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to connectors and, more particularly, to a connector for a flat terminal (hereinafter also referred to as an “FPC connector”) which can be connected with a flexible printed circuit (hereinafter also referred to as an “FPC”).
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2001-110483, published on Apr. 20, 2001 discloses a connector for a cable. The connector includes: first and second contacts having first and second contact points, respectively; a housing retaining the first and second contacts; and a lever (actuator) for connecting the first and second contact points with exposed conductive patterns in a flat terminal of an FPC inserted into the housing, respectively. The exposed conductive patterns are arranged at even intervals. The first and second contacts are alternately arranged at specified intervals in the length (width) direction of the housing.
The lever has pivots which stick out from both sides of the lever, respectively and first and second cams alternately arranged between the pivots. Each of the first contacts has upper and lower spring sections, and each upper spring section has a first pivotally supporting part. Each of the second contacts also has upper and lower spring sections, and each upper spring section of the second contacts has a second pivotally supporting part. The pivots are put in holes (bearings) located at both sides of the housing. The first pivotally supporting parts engage with the first cams of the lever, respectively. When the lever is opened, the second pivotally supporting parts are latched with the second cams of the lever, respectively. When the lever is closed, the second pivotally supporting parts are contact with the second cams, respectively. Thereby, the lever is pivotally supported.
The applicant (or assignee) of the present invention has filed a relevant technology having an expanded rotation range of a lever, namely Japanese Patent Application No. 2007-081569 entitled “Connector for a cable” on Mar. 27, 2007. As shown in FIGS. 1 and 2, the connector is an FPC connector which can be connected with an FPC, and includes first contacts 2, second contacts 3, a lever 4, inner side panels 5 and 5, and a housing 6. The housing 6 is made of synthetic resins and has a terminal recess 60 that has a top opening which can be opened and closed with the lever 4, and a slit opening.
The first and second contacts are alternately arranged between both sides of the terminal recess 60 in the housing 6. Each first contact 2 includes an upper beam having a first pivotally-supporting part 210 for pivotally supporting the lever 4, and a lower beam 22 having a first contact point 220. Each second contact 3 includes an upper beam having a second pivotally-supporting part 310 for pivotally supporting the lever 4, and a lower beam having a second contact point. The first and second contact points can be connected with exposed conductive patterns in a flat terminal of an FPC, respectively. The first and second pivotally-supporting parts are arranged approximately in line in the length direction of the housing 6. In each first contact 2, the first contact point 220 is located rearward by specified distance from the first pivotally-supporting part 210 in the insertion direction of the flat terminal into the terminal recess 60. In each second contact 3, the second contact point is located forward by specified distance from the second pivotally-supporting part 310 in the insertion direction.
The lever 4 includes pivots 41 and 41 which stick out from both sides of the lever 4, respectively, first cams, and pressers 43. Bearings (bearing planes) 512 and 512 are respectively located at both sides of the terminal recess 60 in the housing 6 and support the pivots 41 and 41. Insertion hole (through holes) 420 into which the second pivotally-supporting part 310 are inserted, respectively are formed in the lever 4, and thereby the first cams are provided. Therefore, each first cam is located between the base end of the lever 4 and its own insertion hole 420. Each presser 43 has an insertion hole (through holes) 430 into which the first pivotally-supporting part 210 of a first contact 2 is inserted, and a second cam 431. Each second cam 431 is located between the base end of the lever 4 and its own insertion hole 430. Each presser 43 is also formed so that it is thicker than the other parts of the lever 4. The second pivotally-supporting parts 310 engage with the first cams, respectively, and thereby the housing 6 pivotally supports the lever 4. That is, the terminal recess 60 can be opened and closed with the lever 4, and when the terminal recess 60 is closed with the lever 4, the flat terminal in the terminal recess 60 is pressed with each presser 43. Also, when the lever is opened, the first pivotally-supporting parts 210 are inserted into the insertion holes 430, and accordingly the rotation range of the lever 4 can be expanded in comparison with the connector of Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2001-110483.
As shown in FIG. 2, the lever 4 is moved down and then attached to the housing 6 together with the inner side panels 5 and 5. In this process, each presser 43 is thicker than the other parts of the lever 4, and accordingly the base end of the lever 4 made of synthetic resins, namely the second cams 431 come into contact with the first contact points 220, respectively, and may be shaved. Because of this, if resin powder is stuck to a first contact point 220, contact failure can occur between a first contact point 220 and an exposed conductive pattern of an FPC.